Nuestra lluvia primaveral
by Makiel
Summary: Según lo que cuentan las lenguas, el aura de cada individuo posee un matiz en especial que armoniza junto al color del que será su compañero de por vida. ¿Que sucedería si mezclas un hiperactivo rosa pasión, con un sereno pero bondadoso celeste?
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia: OoC en Natsu en algunas partes del fic**

Se asomaba el sol resplandeciente sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, la suave brisa de la primavera azotaba hasta los lugares más recónditos de la calle

La luz del astro podía entrar por la ventana de la habitación de cierto chico pelirosa pudiendo iluminar el desorden en el que estaba su cuarto

-BEEP! BEEP! –Sonaba el despertador marcando las 7:40 de la mañana

-Mamá.. déjame 5 minutos más.. –Decía dormido todavía –Un momento.. –Replicaba somnoliento

-¡UAAA!, ¡llegare tarde el primer día! –Expresaba sobresaltado al ver que se le hacía tarde

-Bien, tal vez si me apresur.. ¡AHH! –Dijo intentándose levantar de la cama cuando se resbala con un balón que se hallaba en el suelo

-Auch.. –Dijo componiéndose rápidamente de la caída, procediendo a correr directamente al baño, quitándose todas las prendas que cargaba dejando ver su tonificado pero no exageradamente musculoso torso, entro directo a la ducha donde no duro más de 5 minutos

Salió rápido de la regadera con solo un paño hacia su cuarto de nuevo para colocarse su uniforme que consistía en una simple camisa blanca de cuello complementada con un saco ligero negro con la insignia de su escuela, y en la parte inferior simples pantalones negros con zapatos para vestir

Habiéndose terminado de vestir corrió directo hacia la cocina tomándose un vaso de zumo de naranja y cogiendo un trozo de pan se adelanto hacia la entrada

-¡Adiós Happy!, nos vemos luego –Decía mientras veía al pequeño gato de color azul recostado en el sofá de su casa

Sin pensarlo mucho subió a su bicicleta aún con un pedazo de pan en su boca y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, el instituto Fairy Tail

Revisó momentáneamente su reloj de pulsera -Maldición, si no me apresuró jamás llegare a tiempo –En ese mismo momento aplico un esfuerzo sobrehumano sobre sus piernas alcanzando una gran velocidad

-¡Quítense de mi camino! –Le gritaba a todos los transeúntes mientras se apuraba

Con todo el esfuerzo que hizo logro llegar justo a tiempo a la institución.

-Lo.. lo logre! –Jadeaba mientras trataba de articular cualquier palabra. Ya bajándose de su bicicleta la encadeno en un barandal de la escuela

Apenas quitó la vista de su bicicleta se quedo viendo estupefacto el exterior de su nuevo instituto

-Quien pensaría que esta es una escuela pública. –Decía mientras veía con detenimiento el exterior del edificio

Sin darse cuenta una persona también en bicicleta venía con toda velocidad hacia Natsu

-¡Quítate! ¡Me estas bloqueando el camino idiota! –Decía el conductor de aquella bici

-¿Mm?–Musito el pelirosa girando la cabeza antes de ser embestido por el pequeño vehículo

Al ser impactado por este voló directo hacia un cubo de basura golpeándose la cabeza

Quitandose la basura que tenía encima del cuerpo se dirige enojado –IDIOTA, ¡¿ACASO NO SABES MANEJAR?! –El otro individuó recién levantándose respondió –EL CULPABLE ERES TU POR NO QUITARTE DE MI CAMINO!, espera un momento ¿Natsu? –Decía extrañado el pelinegro cuando finalmente lo vio a la cara

-Eh?, como es que sabes mi nombre?, espera, ¿Gray?- Dijo al igual de extrañado Natsu

Sobre sus cabezas se posaron tres puntos suspensivos

-Eh flamita!, no sabía que ibas a la misma preparatoria que yo!, no te veía desde vacaciones! –Decía Gray –Lo mismo digo maldito nudista!- Decía Natsu un poco molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza en un intento de atenuar el dolor

Ya habiéndose levantado Natsu dijo –Pensé que irias a Lamia Scale –No, decidí quedarme en Magnolia por unos asuntos familiares, además, no creo que ciudad Margarett sea la más adecuada para mi

-En fin, entremos rápido, si no, no nos dejaran entrar a la reunión que dara el director

-Tienes razón.. –Decía Natsu aun algo molesto con Gray

Los dos entrando ya en el edificio caminaron hacia el gimnasio donde se daría la asamblea, una vez estando allí organizaron a todos los alumnos de acuerdo a la sección que le tocaba a cada uno

-Estamos en la misma sección, que coincidencia no? –Decía un poco sorprendido Gray

-Si.. –Decía Natsu con un aura pesada alrededor de el –Tan malo es? –Dijo Gray con una gota recorriéndole la sien

-Buenos días estudiantes –Sonó una voz hablando por el micrófono

Al escuchar la voz todos los estudiantes se formaron en fila mirando hacia el pulpito que se encontraba frente a ellos

-Les quiero ofrecer un cordial saludo a todos los hoy presentes, sin más preámbulo los dejare con el decano de la academia, Makarov Dreyar –Dijo desde el estrado una profesora dándole paso a una persona de pequeña estatura

-Les doy una gran bienvenida a la academia, espero grandes cosas de ustedes chicos, la academia Fairy Tail es reconocida como uno de los 5 mejores preparatorias de todo Fiore, así que espero que no manchen el nombre de este instituto, sin embargo, no olviden su juventud, una derrota de hoy, es la semilla para la victoria del mañana, ¡demuéstrenles a todos de que son capaces muchachos! –Habiendo terminado de decir esto el pequeño anciano se alejó del estrado lentamente

-¡Ese es nuestro director! –Gritaban los estudiantes con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar tan conmovedor discurso

Ya habiendo terminado la asamblea cada grupo se fue a sus respectivas aulas, se podía sentir la tensión en algunos estudiantes al conocer gente nueva, este no fue el caso de Natsu, quién ya se encontraba armando un escándalo en la parte de atrás del salón

-¡¿A quién le dices princesa flama, frosty?! –Dijo Natsu chocando su cabeza con la de Gray

-¡A ti cabeza de cerillo! –Decía golpeando a un más fuerte su cabeza con la de Natsu

De repente el ambiente se tornó de un aura oscura que solo ellos conocían

-Cerillo… no sientes a hay alguien detrás de nosotros? –Sí... creo que tengo una idea de quién es…–Dijeron los dos sudando

Mientras volteaban sus cabezas solo pudieron gritar con los ojos totalmente abiertos al unisonó por culpa del terror –¡ERZAAAAAA!

La chica de cabello carmesí, amiga de la infancia de los dos irradia un aura totalmente maligna y los toma a los dos por la cabeza -Natsu.. Gray… Si se atreven a formar un desastre yo misma me encargare de enviarlos al otro mundo –Dijo con una cara que hasta asustaría hasta a la mismísima muerte

-AYE SIR! –Dijeron los dos completamente asustados

-Ara, ara Erza-chan, no deberías ser tan estricta con ellos –Decía una hermosa chica de cabello albino mientras se acercaba al lugar

-Mirajane?, ¿también estas en esta clase? –Dijo Natsu sorprendido

-Asi es Natsu-chan, ¿no lo sabias?, , Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Lissana, Kana y Juvia también fueron transferidos aca –Al escuchar el último nombre Gray bajo su mirada, acción que no pudo ignorar Natsu

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa Gray? –Dijo extrañado el peli rosa 

-Es solo es que..

 **Flashback**

Era una fría tarde, un joven de pelo negro alborotado esperaba a alguien sentado en una banca del parque

-Gray-sama –Dijo una joven caucásica de cabello azul mientras veía sonriente al chico de cabellos negros

-Ah, hola Juvia –Decía esto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

-¿Juvia puede sentarse a su lado?- Le dijo Juvia señalando un espacio al lado de Gray –Claro, para empezar tú fuiste la que me invito para acá, en fin, ¿de que querías hablar?

Mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada se dirigió hacia Gray –¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

Gray solo asintió y caminaron hacia un lado completamente solo del parque, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera escucharlos a los dos

-Bien, ya llegamos Juvia, ¿qué querías decirme?

Juvia solo podía ver hacia abajo con la cara totalmente enrojecida en contraste de su blanca y suave piel

-¿Que pasa Juvia? –Preguntaba algo preocupado Gray -¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

-No, no es eso.. –Dijo aun con la mirada baja –Es solo que..

-¿Qué…? –Decía confundido Gray

-Juvia quiere decirle algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca ha podido decírselo por temor a que la rechace ..

-,,, -Gray permanecía completamente en silencio

-Gray-sama… Lo que Juvia quiere decir es.. –Trataba de hablar mientras se cortaba su respiración

-¡Juvia lo ama! –Decía mientras sentía como si una carga le cayera de encima

-Q-que? –Decía confundido Gray

-Así es Gray-sama. Juvia lo ama con todo su ser, Juvia no lo podía ocultar mucho más tiempo

… -Gray se mantuvo callado un momento para la consternación de la joven de cabello celeste

-Juvia.. lo siento… pero mis sentimientos no corresponden a los tuyos, perdón- Dijo Gray volteando su cara de lado con su mirada baja

Juvia no pudo articular palabra alguna, sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba en ese momento, una lágrima corrió por su blanca cara mientras ella se mantenía estática sin hacer ningún movimiento

-Juvia.. –Dijo Gray apenado, talvez sus sentimientos no eran los mismos que los de la peli azul, pero igual la consideraba una gran amiga, pero nada más que eso

Antes de que Gray pudiese hacer algo, Juvia salió corriendo del lugar perdiéndose entre los árboles del parque, Gray le trató de seguir el paso, pero ella era más rápida que él, se podía escuchar como lloraba mientras corría, llegado un momento en el que Gray la alcanzó tomándola del brazo, al voltearse Juvia el chico nada mas pudo ver su blanquecino rostro bañado en lágrimas, al ver su cara de dolor lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarla sintiéndose culpable

Solamente podía ver como su blanquecina figura desaparecía de su vista por culpa de la nieve del invierno

 **Fin flashback**

-Desde ese mismo día no he podido contactar de nuevo con Juvia

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!- Dijeron los 3 presentes al unísono

-¿Que podía hacer?, me tomo desprevenido.. no sabía que sentía eso por mí…

-De verdad que eres idiota, era tan obvio –Decía Erza aguantando la ira mientras se cubria el rostro con una mano debido a la incredulidad de su compañero

-¿Qué?, me hubiese dado cuenta desde hace mucho – Dijo Gray

-Ah… Todos podíamos notar lo enamorada que estaba de ti Gray -Suspiraba Mirajane por la estupidez de su amigo

\- Bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ella no me gustaba de todas formas.. –Dijo Gray antes de recibir un puñetazo directo de Natsu en su rostro

Ya en el piso Gray solo pudo replicar –¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa Natsu?! –Natsu con una vena inflamada en su frente soló se acercó a Gray tomándolo del cuello -¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿siquiera pensaste en cómo se sentía ella? -Ya lo sé –Dijo con la mirada bajo -No quería hacer sentir mal a Juvia, pero, ¡¿qué más podía hacer!?, no sentía lo mismo que ella, no sabría cómo responderle –Volvió a decir decepcionado de sí mismo

Natsu todavía mostrando algo de molestia ayudó a levantarse a Gray de mala gana –No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa –Lo se, lo se –Dijo Gray sobándose la cara del golpe

Repentinamente se escucharon voces.

-Como siempre haciendo alboroto Salamander

-Por favor no vayas a destruir el salón otra vez Natsu

-¡Pelear es de hombres!

Los dos se voltearon y eran efectivamente quienes pensaban, Elfman, Gajeel y Levy

-Ohh, estudiaremos en el mismo salón? –Pregunto sonriente Mirajane

-Al parecer si –Dijo sonriendo Erza

-Mejor tomemos asiento antes qué que el profesor llegue –Dijo Gajeel

Los 6 presentes quedaron perplejos con lo que había dicho Gajeel

-¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Gajeel? –Dijo Natsu en tono irónico

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta? –Respondió Gajeel confundido

-A lo mejor el pobre enfermo –Dijo Mirajane compadeciéndose de el

-¡NO ESTOY ENFERMO! –Grito Gajeel –De todas maneras, quiero dar una buena impresión el primer día

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se echó a reir todo el mundo –Cre-creería eso de Levy pero de ti no –Decía Natsu mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

-Jajajajaja, perdón Gajeel-kun –Reía hasta mas no poder Levy

-¡¿Hasta tu enana?! –Se quejaba Gajeel

De repente sonó la puerta del aula cerrándose de a golpe a lo que todo se dieron vuelta y se sentaron en sus escritorios

-Buenas días, mi nombre es Gildarts Clive y seré su profesor de historia por lo que va de año, pero andémonos sin formalidades, solo llamente Gildarts

 **Mientras tanto afuera de la academia**

Se podía ver como se acercaba a la entrada de la academia una limosina con el emblema de la familia Heartfilia, la familia más rica y poderosa de Magnolia

Cuando finalmente había llegado a la academia, la chofer procedió a bajarse y abrirle la puerta a una joven que salió del automóvil

-Gracias Aries, no tenias que tomarte las molestias –Dijo la joven

-No hay de que princesa –Dijo la sirvienta mientras procedía a retirarse con el vehiculo

-Me preguntó que me esperara en esta academia –Decía la muchacha sonriente mientras veía el edificio

 **De vuelta en el aula**

 **-En el año 710 se establecería el Periodo Nara en Japón. -Explicaba la clase Gildarts antes de interrumpirse así mismo al ver a una joven rubia en la entrada del salón**

-Se me había olvidado, antes de continuar la clase muchachos, les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera. no pudo asistir más temprano por algunos asuntos, puedes pasar –Al dar aviso, una hermosa joven rubia entro al aula –Ahora puedes presentarte

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heathfilia, esperó que nos podamos llevar bien

Natsu al estar hablando con Gray no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de la rubia

-Puede sentarte adelante del señor Dragnell–Dijo Gildarts señalando el asiento vacío que estaba justo delante del pelirosa

-Natsu maldito suertudo –Maldijo Gray a Natsu desde el asiento de atrás

-¿Uh? ¿Porque? –Dijo extrañado el pelirosa

Rapidamente Gray procede a señalar a la nueva estudiante, la cual apenas Natsu había notado

Natsu rápidamente voltea a un lado y quedó embelesado al ver a la rubia

-Hola, me llamo Lucy, un placer, cómo te llamas?

-Natsu Draggnel, el placer es mío –Dijo el pelirosa con su característica risa

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Claro -Dijo Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa


	2. Capitulo 2

-Natsu maldito suertudo –Maldijo Gray a Natsu desde el asiento de atrás

-¿Uh? ¿Porque? –Dijo extrañado el pelirosa

Rapidamente Gray procede a señalar a la nueva estudiante, la cual apenas Natsu había notado

Natsu rápidamente voltea a un lado y quedó embelesado al ver a la rubia

-Hola, me llamo Lucy, un placer, cómo te llamas?

-Natsu Draggnel, el placer es mío –Dijo el pelirosa con su característica risa

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Claro -Dijo Natsu devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Bien, ya que estamos todos demos inicio con las clases -Decía Gildarts dándole la espalda a sus alumnos para proceder a dar su clase

Durante toda la hora las miradas de los chicos se centraron en la rubia, miradas que ignoraba mientras tomaba nota de lo que Gildarts explicaba

-¿Ummh? –Se distrajo un momento al escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente del asiento a su lado

-Zzzzzzz –Roncaba plácidamente Natsu en plena clase

-Típico de ti flamitas.. –Decía Gray suspirando mientras cubría su cara con su mano izquierda -¿Nunca cambiaras eh? –Decía Gajeel refiriéndose al pelirosa

Gildarts rápidamente se da cuenta rápidamente del alboroto que se producía al fondo del aula y dirigió una mirada iracunda hacia Natsu

-Con que te duermes el primer día eh.. –Dijo Gildarts fingiendo una sonrisa mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente –¡Nadie se duerme en mi clase! –Gritaba Gildarts molestó mientras le lanzaba un borrador de pizarra a Natsu en la cabeza

-¡AHHH! ¿¡QUIEN FUE EL CABRON QUE ME LANZO ESTO?! –Replico Natsu furtivo debido al impactó -Yo soy ese cabrón –Dijo Gildarts dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su cara

-Este cabrón te enviara también a la oficina del director –Dijo con malicia en su voz -¡Por favor no lo haga, será malo si me castigan el primer día!

-Ya es muy tarde Natsu, ahora mismo ira a la oficina del direc.. –Se interrumpio a si mismo cuando sintió el aura asesina de la presidenta del salón

-¡NADIE IRA A NINGUN LADO! –Decía Erza con una mirada que asustaría hasta a él más bravo guerrero -¡AYE SIR! –Gritaron los dos al unísono asustados

-Tu Natsu, tienes la culpa por haberte dormido el primer día de clases, ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal estupidez? –Regañaba Erza al pelirosa –Y usted Gildarts-sensei, no importa si nos conoces desde hace tiempo ¿cómo le va a lanzar un borrador a un alumno?, inaceptable –Corregía con total rectitud Erza

-Ahora, no perturben más la clase si no quieren conocer el infierno mismo –Decía Erza con una mirada punzante –Si…- Decían cabizbajos los dos con su orgullo totalmente quebrado

-Jeje, interesante- Se reía la rubia desde su asiento presenciando la escena mientras veía al pelirosa

 **45 minutos después.**

Ya habiendo terminado la clase finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se reunieron a comer alrededor de Lucy juntando varias mesas junto a la de la rubia, aunque esta se sentía un poco sofocada por tanta atención alrededor de ella, sentía gran felicidad al haberse sentido aceptada por el grupo

Y bien Lu-chan, ¿Qué hace la hija del mayor empresario de la ciudad en una escuela como esta? –Pregunto con una sonrisa Levy quien se encontraba sentada a su lado disfrutando su almuerzo

-Fue decisión mía, solamente quería tener una vida normal –Le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa –Además, la escuela queda relativamente cerca de la mansión de mis padres –Continuo

-Lu-chan –Dijo Levy tomando las manos de la rubia –Seamos amigas ¿Si? –Dijo con una sonrisa Levy

-Claro –Decía igualmente feliz Lucy

El salón en ese momento se encontraba en relativa tranquilidad, las chicas seguían reunidas alrededor de Lucy comiendo sus almuerzos mientras todos los chicos charlaban del otro del aula, bueno, casi todos los chicos, brillando por su ausencia cierto pelirosa

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no hay demasiada calma? –Dijo un poco extrañada Cana reclinando su silla hacia atrás –¿Uhm? –Dijo Lucy confundida aun con comida en la boca

-Si, a estas alturas Natsu ya estaría formando un alboroto o estaría peleándose con Gray –Dijo Erza –Este..-Dijo Lucy llamando la atención

-¿Natsu-san es tan problemático como dicen? –Preguntó la rubia intrigada

-Si –Asintieron las chicas al mismo tiempo –¿En serio? ¿Todas a la vez? –Dijo la rubia con una gota recorriendo su cien

-Es algo escandaloso pero es un buen chico, se preocupa más por los demás que por el mismo, es algo cabeza hueca pero siempre protege a los que son importantes para él. –Dijo Mirajane

-Si, a pesar de que es un idiota siempre quiere lo mejor para todos –Dijo Gray acercándose hacia las chicas –Oh ¿tú eres Gray-san no es así?

-Si, es un placer Heartfilia-san –Dijo Gray –Por favor, no me gustan tantas formalidades solo díganme Lucy –Respondió la rubia

-Por cierto Gray, ¿no sabes dónde está Natsu? –Le preguntó Erza al cabello azabache –No tengo idea, desapareció justo al tocar la campana –Dijo Gray

-Bueno, de todas formas, ya aparecerá cuando suene la campana, no nos preocupemos tanto por él, no es como si hubiese dejado de existir o algo así –Terminó de hablar Gray

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la academia**

-Mooo, no encuentro donde poder comer mi bento tranquilo -Dijo Natsu con cierta molestía mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela

- _''Bleerp''_ Y si no me apresuro terminara rápido el almuerzo –Se quejo Natsu mientras tomaba su estómago el cual rugía como un león

-Rápido piernas, si no Juvia llegara aún más tarde –Decía una chica de cabello celeste que corría sin mirar a quién tuviera en frente

-¡Por fin encontré un lugar! –Decía Natsu señalando una zona verde llena de césped y arboles donde se suponía iba a comer –¿Eh? –Rápidamente cambio su cara cuando vió que alguien corriendo iba en su dirección

-¡Juvia no puede llegar tarde! –Decía mientras corría la chica de cabello celeste

Por la velocidad a la que iba corriendo Juvia se tropezó con un pequeño desnivel que estaba en el suelo, estaba a punto de caer sobre Natsu cuando este instintivamente la esquivo girando hacia un lado, cuando ella había cerrado los ojos para tener un doloroso encuentro con el piso, algo la detuvo en el acto.

-¿Ah? Juvia juraría que se había resbalado –Dijo Juvia mientras se miraba en suspensión sobre el suelo -¿Estas bien? –Dijo el pelirosa percatarse de quién era la chica

-¿N-Natsu san? –Preguntó Juvia sonrojada al ver que el pelirosa la sostenía por la cintura evitando su caída mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

¿Eh? ¿Juvia? –Dijo sin más el pelirosa al darse cuenta quien era la chica –¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Juvia estaba sonrojada

-Bi-bien Natsu-san, p-pero podrías ayudarme a ponerme de pie –Dijo volteando la cara evitando mostrar su cara sonrojada –Ah claro –Dijo devolviéndola a su posición inicial

Ya habiéndola incorporado se produjo un incómodo silencio por alrededor de 5 minutos

-Y Juvia, ¿porque estabas corriendo tan rápido?–Preguntó Natsu rompiendo el hielo

-Juvía había olvidado que hoy iniciaban clases y cuando se dio cuenta corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar, patética, ¿y usted Natsu-san? , ¿porque no esta en el salón? –Respondio y pregunto Juvia

-Estaba buscando un buen sitio donde comer, no me gusta estar en espacios cerrados mucho tiempo -Le respondió con una sonrisa -Ya que estas aquí porque no comemos juntos? –Propuso el pelirosa

-E-esta bien –Respondió Juvia dirigiéndose con Natsu hacia la zona verde donde se dispondrían a comer

 **Cap 3 mañana o pasado**

 **Comenten, faveen y den follow, se los agradezco mucho**


	3. Capitulo 3

-Y Juvia, ¿porque corrías tan rápido?–Preguntó Natsu rompiendo el hielo

-Juvía había olvidado que hoy iniciaba clases y cuando se dio cuenta corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar, patética, ¿no? ¿Y usted Natsu-san? , ¿porque no está en clases? –Respondía y preguntaba Juvia

-Estaba buscando un buen sitio donde comer, no me gusta estar en espacios cerrados mucho tiempo -Le respondió con una sonrisa -Ya que estas aquí porque no comemos juntos? –Propuso el pelirosa

-E-está bien –Respondió Juvia dirigiéndose con Natsu hacia la zona verde donde se dispondrían a comer

Habiéndose sentado ambos, Natsu procedió a sacar su almuerzo y a devorarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, por su lado, Juvia comía su bento con lentitud saboreando cada bocado.

Para evitar cualquier silencio incomodo el pelirosa trato de sacar tema de conversación, no importara que fuese

-Ahhh, eso estuvo delicioso –Decía Natsu mientras tocaba su estómago –¿Al menos podrías tener algo de mesura al comer? –Decía Juvia con una gota bajando por su cabeza al ver como engullía su comida

-No vale la pena contenerse cuando algo te gusta ¿verdad? –Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Al escuchar sus palabras Juvia se quedó momentáneamente en silencio

-No creo que sea así, hay veces cuando tienes que guardarte las ganas para no cometer un error –Decía la cabello celeste mientras soltaba una risa irónica

-Uhmmm –Soltó el pelirosa mientras veía a Juvia

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-san? –Preguntó Juvia al ver su rostro

-Es por ''eso'' ¿no es así? –Pregunto Natsu relajándose mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba

-¿Eso? –Respondió Juvia confusa por las palabras del pelirosa

-Lo que ocurrió entre Gray y tú en vacaciones –Dijo Natsu con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía recostado sobre el pasto 

Juvia de nuevo se quedó callada al escuchar lo que decía Natsu

-El nudista lo conto todo –Decía el pelirosa haciendo énfasis en el ''nudista'', desafortunado apodo dado por su inconsciente tendencia de quitarse la ropa en público, heredado de su tía Ur

-No te preocupes, ya lo escarmenté lo suficiente –Decía Natsu levantando un pulgar arriba con una maquiavélica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No le habrá causado daño a Gray-sama ¿verdad? –Decía Juvia preocupada por el chico de cabello azabache –No demasiado, además bien merecido lo tenía –Decía Natsu con una risa burlona

-¿No demasiado dices? –Decía más angustiada Juvia todavía –No te preocupes, un golpe o dos no van a matar a ese intento de stripper –Decía mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el pasto

-Ahora Juvia se siente culpable, Gray-sama fue golpeado por culpa de Juvia –Decía Juvia con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-No seas estúpida –Respondió Natsu luego de buscar una toalla y lanzársela a Juvia para que limpiara sus lágrimas

-La culpa la tiene el por no haberse dado cuenta y no aclarar las cosas con tiempo –Prosiguió el pelirosa

-Entonces es culpa de Juvia también por no haber dejado en claro cuánto amaba a Gray-sama

De repente Natsu se acerca a Juvia y le da un suave golpe en la frente con el dedo índice

-Auch –Se quejaba levemente Juvia

-Idiota, cualquiera se daba cuenta de lo loca que estabas por el –Decía tajante el pelirosa

-¿Tan obvia era? –Preguntó mientras se tocaba la nariz por el renuente dolor a lo que Natsu simplemente asintió con la cabeza  
-El asunto ahora es, que harás a partir de aquí, ¿te sigue gustando Gray? –Preguntó el pelirosa con una mirada seria, algo extraño de el

-Preguntarme de repente de esa manera así es algo… -Iba a terminar de hablar hasta que Natsu interrumpe

-¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? –Volvía con más fuerza el pelirosa acercándose a Juvia

Al estar tan cerca del pelirosa las mejillas de Juvia se sonrojaron por culpa de la cercanía de sus caras.

Cabizbaja aun con sus mejillas coloradas le respondió a Natsu

-Creo que todavía me sigue gustando Gray-sama, sigo amándolo y queriendo su bienestar, pero después de ese día me cuesta verlo a la cara, no siquiera hemos hablado desde ese día, tengo miedo a que no sea lo mismo que antes –Respondió Juvia aun cabizbaja a Natsu con lágrimas a punto de escapar

Antes de que la primera lagrima cayera Natsu estaba abrazando a Juvia, sentía la calidez del pelirosa mientras sus brazos la cubrían

-No has hecho nada malo, deberías saberlo ya, nada cambiara entre ustedes, y si pasa algo, hare mierda al nudista, ¿entendido?, así que promete una cosa y no andes llorando por todos lados –Dijo con una mirada ligeramente seria mientras todavía la tenía en sus brazos

Luego de pasar un par de minutos y desahogarse con el pelirosa finalmente se separa de el

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –Pregunto Natsu –Un poco –Apenas respondió Juvia limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Es bueno escucharlo –Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa, pero luego volvió su cara a una seria de nuevo -Pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

Juvia se quedó pensativa por unos momentos hasta que finalmente respondió a la incógnita planteada por el chico de cabellos rebeldes

-Sé que Gray-sama no siente lo mismo que Juvia, que solo la ve como una amiga, pero no me rendiré, aun así falle, intentare que Gray-sama vea a Juvia como una mujer –Dijo Juvia con una sonrisa y una mirada determinada

-Esa es la lunática que conozco –Se rio Natsu al escucharla -¡Natsu-san! –Se quejó Juvia mientras le daba unos cuantos leves golpes en el brazo

-Tengo una propuesta que creo que te gustara –Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la cabello celeste –Te ayudare con lo que necesites respecto a Gray, ¿te parece? –Prosiguió Natsu con su propuesta

Al escuchar las extrañas palabras del pelirosa Juvia quedo estupefacta unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente articulo palabra alguna

-¿Es en serio?, ¿No hay ninguna clase de truco? –Preguntaba algo confusa Juvia sabiendo de la actitud infantil y burlona del pelirosa

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, aunque nos conocemos desde hace 1 año, ¿somos amigos no?, no te pediré nada a cambio, confía en mi -Se quejaba Natsu con una vena hinchada en su frente para luego hablar con normalidad

Juvia al escuchar esto se limitó a reírse de la actitud del pelirosa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Decía algo molesto Natsu

-Nada, nada, solamente me parecía raro que Natsu-san estuviese tan serio todo este tiempo, olvidaba como eras normalmente

-¿Normalmente? –Preguntaba ahora confundido el pelirosa

-Infantil, respondón, idiota, destructor, distraído, y muchas otras cosas –Respondía Juvia con una sonrisa

-Serás.. –Interrumpiría Natsu pero continuó hablando Juvia

-Pero, me gusta cómo eres, te preocupas por los demás, y siempre los pones por delante de ti, una actitud digna de admirar –Continuaba Juvia

Natsu al escucharla quedo un poco pasmado

-Excelente manera de solventar lo que dijistes –Decía Natsu de manera irónica

-Gracias, muchas gracias –Decía Juvia levantando levemente su falda mientras se inclinaba a modo de reverencia

-Ahora, hablando de tu propuesta, no me parece totalmente justa –Proseguía la chica de cabellos azulados

-¿Cómo que no ''totalmente justa''? –Preguntaba extrañado Natsu

-Recibir ayuda de tu parte sin darte algo a cambio no me parece razonable –Decía Juvia

-Ya te dije que no importab.. –Dijo para ser interrumpido de nuevo por Juvia -¿Me puedes dejar terminar de hablar? –Dijo con un tono algo molesto

-Hagamos una promesa, los dos nos apoyaremos mutuamente en lo que sea –Proponía ahora Juvia –¿En lo que sea? –Preguntaba Natsu

-En lo que sea –Confirmaba Juvia

¿Hasta para ocultar un cadáver? –Bromeaba el pelirosa -¡Natsu-san! –Se quejaba Juvia mientras hacía pucheros

-Solo estoy jugando, tranquila –Decía entre risas Natsu

-¿Y qué dices Natsu-san?, ¿es una promesa? –Decía Juvia luego del mini alboroto realizado por los dos

-Es una promesa -Respondió el pelirosa

-Juramento del meñique –Dijo Juvia de improviso sorprendiendo a Natsu

-¿No estamos muy grandes para eso?

-Nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor

-¿No es raro que dos adolescentes de 16 años lo hagan?

-No, no lo es

-¿Segura?

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no? –Respondió Juvia con la paciencia a punto de colmarse

-Cálmate, solo te estoy tomando el pelo, lo prometo

Al finalmente rendirse Juvia extiende su meñique, acto que imita Natsu estrechando sus meñiques

-Ya está, ¿feliz?

Al escuchar la pregunta Juvia asintió con una sonrisa

-Ni pienses en romper la promesa, siempre el uno para el otro –Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Todos para uno, uno para todos ¿no? –Respondió Juvia de igual manera

Habiendo pasado unos segundos Juvia recordó algo

-Natsu-san, será mejor que nos apresuremos, las clases deben estar por reanudarse ¿no?

-¿En serio? –Pregunto el pelirosa de manera vaga restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Entonces vámonos antes de que sea muy tarde! –Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia y corría hacia el aula, acto que hizo que se sonrojara la chica de cabellos azules 

**En la entrada del aula**

-Llegamos justo a tiempo –Decía Natsu apoyándose en una pared del pasillo debido al cansancio tras correr frenéticamente

-Casi no llegamos –Responde Juvia

-De quien fue la culpa de caerse tantas veces

-De quien fue la culpa de halarme del brazo como un maniaco –Dijo Juvia un poco mosqueada

-Cambiando de tema, ¿ya pensaste en como dirigirte a Gray?, no lo podrás evitar durante toda la clase –Dijo Natsu componiéndose poco a poco

-T-tratare de actuar con normalidad, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿v-verdad?

Al entrar al aula las miradas de la mayoría, que aún se encontraban situadas en la recién llegada nueva estudiante, se posaron en Natsu y Juvia al entrar debido al jaleo que habían armado anteriormente, acto que también llamo la atención de la rubia

Al entrar, Juvia situó sus ojos en el joven de cabello negro sentado un puesto detrás de el de Natsu, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

Natsu al ver esto coloca su mano en el hombro de Juvia dándole una mirada que le inspiraba confianza

Natsu procedió a sentarse mientras Juvia caminaba lentamente al puesto a la derecha de Natsu, diagonal al de Gray.

Gray, que anteriormente no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Juvia por quedarse viendo por la ventana, posa sus ojos sobre ella con la duda de si hablarle o no

Finalmente reúne el valor

-¿Cómo estas Juvia? –Dijo con un poco de nervios

Juvia al escuchar su voz se tensó un poco, pero respondió un par de segundos después

-B-bien Gray-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra? –Dijo con un poco de temblor en su voz

-M-me encuentro bien, me alegro de que estés bien

Antes de que la conversación continuara llego Macao, el profesor de matemáticas para impartir su clase.

Durante el transcurso de la clase todo fue como había predicho Natsu, nada iba a cambiar realmente, las palabras del pelirosa habían dejado en paz la mente de Juvia.

Mientras escribía lo que el profesor copiaba en la pizarra, recibe un papel arrugado en forma de bola desde la dirección de Natsu  
Al abrirlo lee lo que se encontraba escrito

-Te dije que podías hacerlo idiota

Volteo a ver a Natsu luego de leerlo y lo vio con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba su pulgar hacia arriba, a lo que procedió a reírse en bajo volumen la cabello celeste para no llamar mucho la atención

 **Luego de clases**

Juvia, se encontraba hablando con las preciadas amigas que había hecho apenas había llegado a Magnolia hacía ya un año, Erza, Mirajane, Levy y las demás, mientras se dirigían a la salida, cabe a destacar que cierta rubia también iba con ellas

-No vi a Draggnel-san salir cuando sonó la campana, ¿alguien tiene idea de donde está? –Preguntaba Heartfilia al ver la ausencia del pelirosa

-Desde hace 2 años él se ha vuelto así, desaparece una vez terminan clases, ¿y ese repentino interés en Natsu, Lu-chan? –Pregunta Levy con algo de picardía

-Simplemente me parece interesante, ¿a que te refieres con que desaparece?

-Normalmente rechaza cualquier invitación que le hagamos para salir después de terminar clases, no es como si no le gustara estar con sus amigos, regularmente sale con nosotras y los chicos cualquier día, pero siempre se va temprano a estar horas, no deja que nadie lo acompañe –Se une a la conversación Erza

-Eh, que extraño, ¿y tú Juvia-san?, ¿no sabes nada?, te vi muy cercana a Draggnel-san –Se dirigió Lucy a la cabello celeste que estaba concentrada escuchando la conversación

-Simplemente lo considero mi amigo –Dijo Juvia un poco inquieta y sonrojada –Ahora que lo pienso, no me ha contado nada desde que estoy aquí, ni siquiera conozco a los padres de Natsu-san.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabello celeste, la mayor de los hermanos Strauss guarda silencio mientras sigue caminando cabizbaja

-Al igual que yo, solamente los he visto en fotos junto a el –Se une a la plática Levy también

-Natsu siempre ha sido muy reservado en esa área ¿verdad? –Recalca Mirajane con una mirada algo tensa –El único que debe saber es Gray, son mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, se criaron prácticamente juntos, si alguien debe saber es el –Explica Erza

-Si no les ha contado algo debe ser por algo importante ¿no? –Dice Lucy interviniendo

-Tal vez, pero para que nos oculte algo así debe ser de verdad importante –Vuelve a hablar Erza

Juvia, que desde hacía tiempo no había mencionado ningún otra palabra se adelantó un poco de las muchachas con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer cuando vio a Natsu subir a su bicicleta e irse rápidamente

Trato de seguirlo pero lo perdió rápidamente de vista

 **Mientras tanto con Natsu**

Luego de bajarse de su bicicleta, Natsu procede a caminar en dirección a una casa moderna de aspecto minimalista de tamaño modesto, justo antes de abrir la puerta, oye sonar su teléfono

-Ahora, quien podrá ser –Dice mientras responde el teléfono

-Quien habla?

Acto luego de decir esto queda callado un momento para luego continuar

-Cuantas veces tengo que rechazar su propuesta, mi respuesta definitiva es un no –Dijo para cortar tajante la llamada

-Nunca dejaran de fastidiar, eh Happy – Dijo al finalmente entrar a su casa

-Llegue a casa –Dijo al cerrar la puerta, sin escuchar respuesta alguna

-

-  
 **Corregidas algunas partes.**


	4. Capitulo 4

-¿Qué acaso no les dije que no?, ya escucharon mi respuesta –Dijo para cortar tajante la llamada

-Nunca dejaran de fastidiar, eh Happy – Procediendo a abrir una amplia puerta de madera que conectaba a la entrada principal para finalmente entrar a la residencia, mientras un pequeño felino se paseaba entre sus piernas dándole la bienvenida

-Llegue a casa –Dijo al cerrar la puerta, sin escuchar respuesta alguna

-Lo mismo de siempre eh –Musito el pelirosa con una voz tenue

Y el silencio proliferó en el lugar durante un tiempo, mientras el sentimiento de vació se apoderaba de él ambiente, Natsu se quedó estático durante unos momentos hasta que regresando en sí consiguió cerrar la puerta de la entrada

Al haber dejado su maleta a un lado, se echó sobre un sofá ubicado en las cercanías de la puerta de su habitación, Cerrando sus ojos unos breves instantes, el teléfono fijo empezó a sonar de repente

-¿Ahora quién diablos será? –Se quejaba habiéndose reincorporado poco a poco de él mueble

Al revisar el identificador de llamadas se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido por lo que extrañado respondió el teléfono un poco titubeante

-¿Natsu estás ahí? –Dijo una voz conocida por el pelirosa-. ¿Quién más sería aparte de mí, idiota? –Protesto sosteniendo el teléfono mientras cruzaba las piernas

-¿A quién le llamas idiota, maldito amante del picante? –Devolvió el insulto Gray-. A ti, nudista psicópata –Regresó Natsu con una vena hinchándose en su sien progresivamente

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de más temprano? –Dijo curioso el muchacho de cabello azabache-. Claro, como si lidiar y arreglar tus estupideces fuera mi mayor problema –Respondió de manera seca

-Hey, cálmate flamita, ¿no te lo estas tomando muy a pecho? –Se preguntaba Fullbuster con cierta intriga-. Alégrate de que no fuese Erza la que te golpeó, solo me exalte, nada más, además, no ando de humor –Tajante y conciso respondía Natsu

-Lo repito ¿No te lo estas tomando muy personal? –Siguió con el tema-. Que no animal, además volvieron a llamar los tipos de Domus

-¿Con que Domus eh?, no entiendo cómo es que no aceptas su invitación, es la escuadra más importante de todo Fiore

-A quién le importa, simplemente no me interesa -Rebatía fulminante el pelirosa-. Igualmente quiero quedarme en Magnolia, no tengo nada que hacer en un lugar tan lejano como Crocus –Continuo habiéndose relajado un poco

-Tú te lo pierdes, y pensar qué la franquicia inter-colegial deportiva más grande del país te contacta y tu declinas, lógico –Seguía con su constante parloteo Gray-. Lástima que nadie te quiera a ti, nudista de pacotilla –Dijo irónicamente el pelirosa mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara de oreja a oreja

-Muérete idiota –Se quejaba enfurecido el pelinegro mientras la risa de Natsu llenaba todo el silencio vacío de su casa

Alrededor de un minuto después continuaría la conversación

-¿Ya terminaron las risitas? –Decía ahora un tanto cabreado Gray-. Tú fuiste el que empezó hielito –Respondió Natsu

-¿Y que, sigues tan solitario cómo siempre? –Preguntó Gray de repente-

Relajándose esta vez Natsu procedió a responderle

-Si no cuentas a Happy, sí, todavía estoy solo, no hay rastro de que ¨el¨ regrese pronto –Respondió relajándose un poco los brazos mientras apoyaba el auricular del teléfono entre su hombro y su cara

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar –Hablo en respuesta a las palabras de Natsu-. Voy de camino a prácticas, si quieres paso por tu casa

-Olvídalo, lo más probable es que el viejo Orcus se moleste –Rechazaba la proposición mientras bostezaba

-No tienes que recordármelo, entonces me despido por ahora, llame solo para saludar, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame –Se despedía de manera burlona

-¿Quién necesitaría la ayuda de un retrasado? –Provocaba Natsu a Gray mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro-. Claro, claro, salúdame al viejo Ig si regresa –Colgó el teléfono Gray mientras soltaba un suspiro

-¿Nunca cambiaras verdad? –Repetía en su cabeza mientras observaba hacia el horizonte

Luego de terminar la llamada Natsu levantándose de él sofá caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de vidrio de donde toma una pequeña foto enmarcada; cuyo marco era labrado en madera adornado con unos cuantos acabados florales, observándola con cierto aire nostálgico

-Estar solo no está realmente mal, ¿verdad?

Después de colocar la foto nuevamente en su sitio quiso dar una vuelta alrededor para despejar su mente y de pasó comprar algo para cenar

 **Con Juvia**

Tras haber seguido de manera infructífera a Natsu mientras se retiraba a paso acelerado del edificio del instituto, Juvia termino perdiéndose en una extensa área residencial.

Desorientada completamente lo único que podía hacer era caminar y preguntar a la gente a sus alrededores para pedir direccione

Cerca de haber pasado cerca de 15 minutos dando vueltas, cansada, se sentó en una banca cerca de un pequeño parque ubicado en frente de ella, habiéndose relajado un poco al no conseguir nada en ese tiempo se limitó a prestar atención al paisaje a sus proximidades que había ignorado hace poco

Impregnaba el paraje un soplo de familiaridad e ingenuidad en el aire, vislumbrándose un ambiente perfectamente equilibrado entre naturaleza y desarrollo urbano; árboles y plantas distribuidos en toda las cercanías adornaban las residencias a sus alrededores mientras niños corrían por las aceras, presumiblemente regresando de sus escuelas

El lugar emitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad y bienestar, contrastando lo bulliciosa que suele ser a veces la ciudad de Magnolia en ocasiones tales cuando se celebran eventos tales como el festival de la cosecha o el preferido para muchas parejas, el florecimiento de los cerezos arcoíris a mediados de año

Absorbida por el encanto que el sitio emanaba por poco olvidaba el hecho de que estaba perdida, si no fuese por una voz conocida que saco súbitamente de su trance a la chica de cabello cerúleo

-¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Habiéndose percatado de la voz que le hablaba, rápidamente se había dado cuenta que no era otra sino la menor de los hermanos Strauss

-¿Eh, Lissana? –Pregunto algo confundida por la presencia de la joven de cabellera albina-. S-solo daba una vuelta antes de regresar a casa –Trataba de justificarse ante la posibilidad de que Lissana descubriera que seguía al pelirosa

-Ohh –Soltó mientras se curvaba una tenue pero pícara sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Y no estás muy lejos de tu casa? –Interrogaba mientras seguía riendo para sus interiores

-M-me hacía falta caminar un poco –Expresaba titubeando mientras hablaba-. -Hmm, nunca creí que fueses de las que le gusta hacer mucha actividad física –Continuo la albina mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Juvia aun sonriente

-N-no es nada de eso, salir a caminar de vez en cuando es algo saludable –Bisbiseaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior deseando que la albina terminara de interrogarla

-Uhmm, tal vez debería intentarlo más a menudo –Soltó mientras seguía sonriéndole

Como si fuese por acción de alguna divinidad Lissana dejo de indagar al respecto, lo que para Juvia fue como si le hubiesen quitado un millar de kilos de encima

Acto seguido de lo que fue una tortura para Juvia, pero deleite para la chica de cabello blanquecino, ambas se quedaron charlando un rato mientras esta última tomo asiento junto a ella

-Y... ¿por qué seguías a Natsu? –Preguntó Lissana para la sorpresa de Juvia

Atónita ante la pregunta de Lissana, Juvia decidió responder muy a su pesar

-¿Lo sabias todo este tiempo? –Dejaba caer sus hombros en señal de derrota

-Salí tarde por asuntos del club y justo te vi mientras me dirigía a casa, además, no eres muy discreta que digamos –Estiraba los brazos mientras flexionaba las manos hacia los lados con un tono sarcástico

-¿A casa?, ¿vives por aquí? –Decía interrogativa Juvia

-Sip, de hecho unas calles más abajo, pero no trates de esquivar la pregunta –Inquiría con cierta sonrisa llena de picardía heredada de su hermana mayor

Juvia, con una sonrisa casi forzada ante la actitud de Lissana, finalmente rindiéndose decide hablarle acerca de su curiosidad respecto a Natsu y el asunto del que se hablaban hacia un rato ya las chicas

No llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Natsu como los demás

Hacía apenas un año atrás que había sido transferida a Magnolia desde ciudad Oak, callada y algo distante, solamente trataba con Gajeel debido a que había sido transferido junto a ella desde el mismo instituto

Recién llegada, los estudios eran lo único por lo cual se preocupaba, manteniéndose renuente ante la idea de socializar con la gente en torno a ella, no porqué sintiese aires de superioridad o desagrado, talvez era timidez, miedo a que el rechazo la embargase y ser totalmente ignorada en un lugar nuevo, desconocido para ella

Cambiando su situación cuando conoció a los que hoy en día consideraba su familia, coincidentemente siendo Natsu la primera persona en dirigirle palabra alguna, rompiendo la coraza de inseguridades que ella misma había creado mientras él se dirigía hacia ella con su vigorosa sonrisa

Inconscientemente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en esto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lissana

-Andas muy elusiva hoy ¿eh? –Refunfuñaba la albina haciendo un mohín un tanto infantil

-Perdón, me perdí pensando un poco -Sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sonreía

-Me preocupe por el un poco nada más, solo tenía curiosidad de ver donde vivía y cerciorarme de que no se metiese en problemas

-Puedo entenderlo, se cuan problemático puede ser Natsu a veces –Veía al firmamento Lissana con algo de nostalgia

Simplemente así era, desde pequeño Natsu siempre fue sido un niño revoltoso, a su alrededor había quienes pensaban que solo quería llamar la atención y otros que simplemente se acercaban a él por la calidez que irradiaba el pequeño pelirosa. Cuando un alboroto ocurría siempre era el ojo del huracán, sino era el responsable del bullicio siempre estaba fuertemente involucrado, fuese para bien o para mal

Ya fuese que ayudase a un amigo, pelease con alguien para defender sus ideales o simplemente hacer reír a los demás con sus idioteces, eran cosas por la que la gente lo caracterizaba, ese era el Natsu Draggnel que la gente conocía, el Natsu que la gente estimaba y quería

Hasta el día de hoy, no importa cuánto pasasen los años seguía siendo el mismo hiperactivo cabeza de alcornoque, aquel que casi nunca lloraba y mantenía ese gesto de felicidad, no importa cual fuese la situación, casi

Al llegar ciertas memorias a la mente de Lissana se limitó a entre cerrar sus ojos con un gesto algo melancólico, cosa que no pasó inadvertida ante los ojos de Juvia

-Pasa algo Lissana –Preguntó algo preocupada Juvia

-No pasa nada -Reponiéndose rápidamente redirigió su mirada hacia Juvia

\- Si quieres saber más acerca de él, ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a Natsu?, siento que sería más apropiado que te lo diga él mismo

Al escuchar sus palabras Juvia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa solamente asintió con la cabeza sin articular sonido alguno

-Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde, supongo que debo irme ya a casa o Mira se preocupara ¿me acompañarías a casa? –Propuso Lissana juntando sus manos a modo de petición

-A Juvia le encantaría, pero no tengo ni la más remota de como regresar a casa

-No te preocupes por ello, Mirajane tiene licencia de aprendiz, te puede llevar a casa en el auto de mamá  
Después de pensarlo unos segundos Juvia se levanta y se dirige a Lissana

-¿Entonces que esperamos?

Juvia avisando a sus padres por teléfono que llegaría tarde, procedieron a caminar hacia casa de la familia Strauss, tan solo ubicándose a pocas calles de distancia

A punto de llegar a la casa divisaron en las cercanías a cierto individuo del que hablaban hacia unos momentos

Vestía una camiseta deportiva negra ceñida a su cuerpo, pantalones deportivos de tonalidad grisácea, y auriculares alrededor de su cuello

Caminaba despreocupado con un helado en su mano izquierda mientras parecía regresar a casa

-De todos los jodidos días tenían que cerrar precisamente hoy –Se quejaba para sus adentros Natsu

Percibiendo la presencia del pelirosa a unos escasos treinta metros Lissana sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia el pelirosa

-¡Natsu! –Vociferaba mientras corría desde el otro extremo de la calle agitando su mano en señal de saludo

-Para que gritas tanto si estoy tan cer-

Al escuchar la voz de Lissana se dio la vuelta para responderle antes de cortarse al notar la presencia de la muchacha en el momento

Dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia Juvia, cerciorándose de qué en realidad era su amiga intento hablar para ser interrumpido por Lissana

-No te sorprendas tanto, la invite a cenar y a pasar un rato –Soltó rápidamente antes que Natsu pudiese articular palabra alguna

-Así parece –Se acercó mientras se acercaba a ambos sin hacer ningún aspaviento

-En efecto, Juvia iba de camino a casa cuando la vi y empezamos a charlar, una cosa llevo a la otra y la invite –Volvía para entrar en el dialogo Lissana

-Seguramente disfrutaras la comida de Mirajane, hace meses que no pruebo nada de su comida, como mataría por comer sus minestrones –Se dirigió Natsu hacia Juvia con la palma de la mano sobre su estómago

-¿Tan buena es la comida de Mirajane? –Preguntó Juvia con curiosidad

Inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios, ambos giraron sus cabezas rápidamente hacia Juvia y la observaron con incredulidad, talvez no llevara tanto tiempo como los demás conociéndola, pero hasta para los más desentendidos se consideraba la cocina de Mirajane como la cúspide del sabor y el deleite, al punto de la exageración de ser apodada como la diosa de la cocina, Hestia; acontecimiento derivado del hecho de haber aplastado al resto de la competencia en un festival culinario que se había llevado a cabo un año atrás, llegando a llevarse el máximo galardón de manera apoteósica, fechas en las que Juvia habría salido de viaje junto a su familia

Recuperándose ambos después de unos segundos de quedar atónitos volvieron a la normalidad

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que comprobarlo por ti misma –Dijo Natsu regresando a tomar compostura

-¿Tan solo no le pueden decir a Juvia? –Inflo sus mejillas junto a un ademán de inconformidad

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa –Replicó mostrando su característica sonrisa

-Hazle caso Juvia, no te arrepentirás –Añadió Lissana uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación

-Bien, ya no las hare perder más tiempo, disfruten su cena–Estableció Natsu volteándose y levantando la mano en el aire a modo de despedida cuando de improviso una mano toma su hombro deteniéndolo

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? –Indagó Lissana

-¿Estas bien con eso?, no quiero incomodar –Replico el peli rosa

-En lo absoluto ¿verdad Juvia?

-N-no tengo problema alguno, cuantos más seamos mejor ¿no es así? –Inquirió Juvia

-Entonces ya está decidido –Exclamo mientras tomaba a ambos de los brazos en dirección a su hogar

 **Pasados unos momentos después**

-¡Ya llegue Mira! –Gritó Lissana tras haber llegado a la residencia junto a sus dos acompañantes–. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la menor de los Strauss se extrañó, mientras daba mil y un vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, examinaba la casa en búsqueda de su hermana mayor: _«Que no responda ya es raro, pero que desaparezca de esta manera…»_ , pensó. Siendo seguida por Natsu y Juvia que igual se cuestionaban el paradero de Mirajane y lo que ocurría en esos momentos

Esfumándose como si de un fantasma se tratase, los involucrados seguían sin conseguir rastro alguno de la chica, a lo que a Lissana se le ocurre ir al cuarto de su hermana, para comprobar si talvez, se había quedado dormida

En vez de eso, se topó con una nota adhesiva en la puerta de su habitación: «Lissana, tendré que quedarme hoy en casa de Erza, algo importante surgió y debo ir enseguida, no te preocupes por Elfman, está en una cita con Ever, por lo que llegara más tarde, perdón si no deje nada listo para la cena, pero tenía algo de prisa, deje algo de dinero en la mesa del recibidor por si necesitas ordenar comida, te quiere, Mira», citaba la nota con un pequeño corazón dibujado al final

Habiendo finalizado de leer la nota se limitó a suspirar y enseñarle la nota a sus amigos, los cuales exhalaron de manera similar

-Que se le va a hacer, aunque de verdad quería comer la comida de Mira –Se lamentaba Natsu al mismo tiempo que Juvia se percataba de un hecho que había pasado inadvertido para ella

-Si Mira no viene… ¿cómo volveré a casa?

-No lo había pensado antes, pero qué más da, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy?

Algo de preocupación se cernía sobre la muchacha de cabellos azules, no tenía problemas en quedarse en la casa de los Strauss, ni mucho menos, pero temía la reacción de sus padres que ya de por si eran algo sobreprotectores

-No te preocupes por tus padres, los llamare desde aquí, les contare la situación y asunto arreglado, además, si necesitas algo ropa para dormir con gusto te la prestare –Calmaba con sus palabras a Juvia

Haciendo la pertinente llamada y comunicándoles las circunstancias a los padres de Juvia, inesperadamente para esta última, aceptan que se quede

-Solo cuídate hija ¿sí? –Sonaba por el altavoz la voz de la madre de Juvia

-Lo hare mamá, los veo mañana, los amo –Finalizo la llamada con una sonrisa

A lo que Natsu se la quedaría mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica habiéndose perdido en sus pensamientos, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Juvia, pero que noto la siempre perspicaz Lissana

-Bueno, el único inconveniente ahora es la comida –Dijo Lissana sacando de su mente a Natsu-. ¿Qué quieren para cenar chicos?

-Algo casero estaría bien, A Juvia no le cae tan bien la comida rápida –Respondió a la pregunta

-Uhmm, Mira no dejo mucho dinero y creo que no podemos costearnos algo como una ración de tamaño familiar –Analizaba la situación con detenimiento Lissana

-¿No sería mejor cocinar algo aquí? -Dijo Natsu sentado en una silla puesta de manera inversa así apoyándose con sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la misma

-No es mala idea, pero no es como si pudiese sepa cocinar tan bien –Dio su opinión Lissana

-Madre me instruyo un poco, pero me temo que Juvia tampoco sabe cocinar –Se sumaba a las palabras de Lissana un poco afligida

-¿Uh?, pensé que tú si sabrías como hacerlo Juvia –Preguntó Lissana

-Juvia solamente saber hacer cosas básicas como freír huevos u otras cosas, pero del resto… es un desastre –Respondía cabizbaja mientras el pelirosa, que llevaba ese rato escuchándolas, hablar poco a poco perdía la paciencia

-Moriré de hambre si siguen así –Musitó Natsu, mientras se levanta de su asiento para intervenir-

-Tanta palabrería me matara de inanición, yo me encargo de la cocina –Se quejaba hastiado por culpa del hambre

-¿En serio?, se me había olvidado, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo para tres personas? –Replico Lissana-. Probablemente, oye, ¿a Elfman le sigue gustando la comida de mar? –Contestó Natsu para el desconcierto de Juvia quien no daba cabida a lo que sus ojos estaban observando  
-Necesitare algo de aceite de oliva y chili fermentado, una cebolla verde, camarones, brócoli, semillas de sésamo y algunas otras cosas para la salsa

-No hay chili, ¿no importa?

-Olvídalo, es opcional, pásame el resto de lo que te pida –Ordenó Natsu a lo que Lissana hacia caso

-Ya es todo, ¿no necesitas más ayuda?

-Tranquila, solo esperen un poco

Siguiendo las palabras de Natsu, Lissana fue a para al sillón en donde se encontraba viendo la escena un tanto estupefacta

-Tierra llamando a Loxar, ¿se encuentra disponible?

-Ah, ¿qué ocurre?

-Sigues mirando a Natsu con la cabeza en las nubes, a este paso de verdad creeré que te gusta

Mascullaba Lissana con una notable sonrisa en su cara, a la vez que alteraba poco a poco los nervios de Juvia para su propia diversión, acciones que se estaban haciendo muy regular en ella

-No es nada de eso, a Juvia solo le impresiona que Natsu pueda...

-¿Cocinar? –Interrumpió Lissana –A cualquiera que no lo conociese bien también le impresionaría

-Natsu es un amigo preciado para Juvia, así que me gustaría poder conocer más sobre el

-No hay duda de que eres una buena chica Juvia, cuanto más tiempo estés junto a Natsu más te sorprenderás –Expuso serena Lissana dejando descansar su brazo sobre el brazo del sofá

-A este paso Juvia pensara que es a Lissana la que le gusta Natsu –Imitó Juvia la anterior actitud de Lissana con una ligera sonrisa

-Que va, solo lo veo como un hermano, un idiota, irascible, travieso, pero amable hermano –Respondió sonriendo

-Se ve que de verdad lo quieres

-Crecimos juntos, ¿no hay nada malo en quererlo no?

A lo que Juvia aun sonriendo negaría con la cabeza

-A Juvia le encantaría tener esa conexión con alguien, la conexión entre ustedes es verdaderamente fuerte, Juvia ahora tiene muchos amigos, pero nunca ha podido ser tan cercana a alguien

Lucía un tanto cabizbaja Juvia al ver el lazo de hermandad que unía a Natsu y a Lissana, ansiando algo así para ella, cuando Lissana toma su mano izquierda y la ve al rostro

-¿Y porque no empiezas con nosotros?

A lo que Juvia solo asintió sintiendo un gran júbilo dentro de si

El tiempo ya había pasado, 25 minutos para ser exactos, mientras seguían hablando plácidamente Lissana y Juvia, discutiendo cosas regulares para chicas de su edad, ya fuese modas, tareas, sus hobbies, y curiosamente literatura, gusto que compartían ambas

Hasta que la voz de Natsu las interrumpió

-Oigan, si ninguna de las dos vienen, me comeré todo esto solo –Llamó bajo amenaza el pelirosa

-No tienes que repetir obviedades, ya vamos para allá –Replico Lissana levantándose del sofá–. Vamos Juvia –Volteó su mirada hacia Juvia tendiéndole la mano en señal para ayudarla a levantarse

-Juvia tiene piernas propias –Dijo levantándose Juvia con una sonrisa traviesa

-Claro, claro

Observando la mesa en el centro del comedor pudieron divisar tres platos con una presentación impecable, cosa que impresiono hasta a Lissana

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó con admiración Juvia

-Un sofrito de camarones y brócoli salteados con un poco de aderezo, ya coman –Dijo mientras ambas seguían viendo estupefactas sus platillos

Hasta que Lissana se dio cuenta de cierto detalle

-Hey, ¿tu plato no es un poco más grande que el nuestro?

-¿Es así?, no te preocupes por eso quedó un poco más que guarde por si alguien quedaba con hambre

Ah… olvídalo, comamos antes de que se enfríe, ¡provecho! –Suspiró antes de darle una probada a la comida

Acto que seguiría Juvia

-¡Esto está delicioso! –Dijo la chica de cabello celeste habiéndolo probado por primera vez-. No lo puedo creer, ¡tú cocina está casi al mismo nivel que el de Mira! –Añadió de la misma forma Lissana

-¿Verdad, verdad? –Dijo Natsu jactándose de sí mismo

-En realidad no tienes nada que envidiarle a Mira, si tu comida es tan deliciosa, ¿Por qué tanto querías comer la comida de mi hermana? –Indago Lissana

-No es nada del otro mundo, además, se siente bien comer en compañía por una vez

Juvia se sacudió al escuchar esas palabras- _«¿Por una vez, que significa?_ », pensó para sus adentros

-A este punto pensé que ya te acostumbrarías a vivir solo

Lissana llevaba otra porción de comida a su boca cerrando sus ojos en señal de degustar el bocado, abriendo su ojo izquierdo para mirar a Juvia

La anterior nombrada al sentir la mirada ladina de la chica de cabello blanquecino comprendió lo que le quería dar a entender: _«Querías saber más acerca de él, aquí está tu oportunidad»  
_  
-No del todo, es muy aburrido la mayoría del tiempo –Respondió Natsu

-Deberías venir aquí más seguido entonces

-¿Tener que soportar a tu hermano discutir con Ever por teléfono el día entero?, no es la mejor manera de pasar mi tiempo

-Cruel… pero tienes un buen punto –Reconoció Lissana mirando de nuevo a Juvia de reojo

Tomando por segunda vez la atención de Lissana comentó un tanto ansiosa

-Juvia no quiere ser entrometida, ¿pero a que se refería Natsu a vivir solo?, ¿no vive con sus padres?

Tan solo mencionar el tema causo que la tensión aumentara entre Juvia y Natsu

-¡Ah!, si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, perdón por la intromis… -Intentaría terminar de hablar la susodicha de no ser porque el pelirosa la interrumpió

-No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste un poco –Trataba de explicarse Natsu mientras su semblante se tornaba cada vez más oscuro– No vivo con mis padres, es un poco duro explicarlo

-Mi padre… murió hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico

El silenció reino por unos pocos momentos la habitación

-Entonces…

-Mi madre y yo sobrevivimos al accidente fuimos los únicos supervivientes, afortunadamente la pequeña Wendy y Zeref no estaban en esos momentos

-¿Wendy? ¿Zeref? –Indagaba Juvia aun en shock por el desenvolvimiento tan repentino de la conversación

-Mí hermana menor, y el idiota de mi hermano mayor, quienes están viviendo con mi madre –Contó Natsu

-De verdad lo siento, no debí haber preguntad… -Intentaba terminar la oración cuando Natsu la interrumpe de nuevo dándole un leve golpe en la nariz con su dedo índice ante la mirada perpleja de esta

-Ya deja de pedir tantas disculpas, solo preguntaste, además, eso ya quedo en el pasado

Recriminaba Natsu a Juvia para hacerla sentir un poco mejor y no hacerla sentir culpable, después de todo solo tenía curiosidad

-¿Entonces… estás viviendo completamente solo? ¿Tu madre está de acuerdo con que vivas solo? -Preguntó más calmada respecto al asunto

-No del todo, fue decisión mía el vivir solo, no quería dejarle la carga de criar 3 hijos ella sola, así que me quede a vivir aquí

-¿Y cómo haces para mantenerte? ¿No te sientes muy solo viviendo de esa manera? –Aclamo Juvia preocupada por su amigo causando sorpresa en este último

-Cálmate un poco, no vivo ¨completamente¨ solo, el imbécil de Zeref viene de vez en cuando a ver que todo esté en orden –Relataba Natsu –Y no te preocupes por mí situación económica, trabajo de medio tiempo

-¿Tu hermano no es así? –Proseguía Juvia con sus incógnitas

-Exacto, aunque aparece una vez al siglo –Apuntó Lissana, quien no dirigía palabra alguna desde hacía un buen rato

-Tampoco es que quiero que aparezca por aquí muy a menudo –Alegó Natsu con un aura de desprecio hacia su hermano–. Hablemos de basura para después que la comida se enfriara –Sentenció Natsu mientras llevaba cantidades exagerada de comida hacia sus fauces

 **Luego de la cena**

-¡Ah, se siente bien haber salido de casa aunque sea solo un rato! –Aseveró Natsu con Jubilo extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba expresando conformidad

-Ya te lo dije, si te sientes aburrido puedes venir o llamarme –Espetó Lissana

-Lo pensare, tal vez

Se retiraba Natsu entonces hacia la puerta de salida no sin antes dirigirle unas cuantas palabras

-¿No has olvidado nada verdad?

A lo que Juvia dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios le responde

-Juvia no podría aunque quisiera

-Bien, me voy entonces, ¡cuídense! –Se despedía Natsu con una enorme risa en su rostro de oreja a oreja

Ya habiendo perdido visión del pelirosa, Juvia se dirige a Lissana con una última duda

-No quiero ser caprichosa preguntando pero, ¿no es muy tarde para que Natsu esté en la calle a estas horas?

Razonaba con sentido Juvia, ya que eran pasadas las 8 de la noche

-No te preocupes por nada, conociéndole nada malo le pasara, apartando el hecho de que vive a dos casas de aquí –Afirmo Lissana –Ahora, no nos preocupemos más por él, necesitamos dormir temprano por el instituto

Lógica que no pudo refutar Juvia, simplemente cediendo ante sus palabras

Preparando todo lo necesario para descansar, y habiéndose cambiado su uniforme por unos shorts deportivos y una blusa que le prestó Lissana, haciéndose resaltar aún más sus atributos, Juvia le desea las buenas noches a la albina, ya recostada sobre un futón que la anteriormente nombrada había colocado en su alcoba para que descansase

Aún sin caer en los brazos de Morfeo, reflexionaba acerca de lo poco que sabía acerca de la gente que la rodeaba, y lo mucho que tiene por aprender, finalmente cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa al saber que poco a poco conocía más a ese amigo que era tan preciado para ella

* * *

 **Y FIN, por ahora, hola, de nuevo, después de meses de inactividad, la verdad no tengo excusas, tuve unos bajones emocionales muy estúpidos y me encontraba estancado pero bueno, eso no importa**

 **Lamentablemente, me verán más seguido por aquí, en un lapso de una a dos semanas estaré actualizando, se jodieron )?**  
 **De todas maneras, GRACIAS, por seguir este fic, de verdad, dejen su review si les gusta, fav y follow, con eso me ayudarían bastante**

 **Y antes de despedirme, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas que cambiare/editare en los primeros capítulos que ahora se me hacen muy molestos de escribir, al menos para mí**

 **La historia, ya NO, estará ambientada en una Japón contemporánea, en cambio, se desarrollara la historia en un Earthland con las mismas innovaciones que en la vida real, sin cambiar algunas de las costumbres del animé, cosa que ya verán más adelante**

 **Otra cosa, es que dejare de usar los honoríficos como el ¨san¨, ¨sama¨, ¨kun¨, y demás de aquí en adelante en este fic, simplemente no me siento cómodo usándolos**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo lo que les quería informar**

 **Gracias por el apoyo 3**

 **Paz**


End file.
